


Scientific Mistake

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anthro, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Furry, Hyperinflation, Kemonomimi, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri creates a collar said to amplify one’s instincts and spiritual pressure. It does work, but with a few side effects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Born on the kindle 
> 
> A request for Karasu Kagami

Kenpachi’s pov

“Why the fuck am I stuck doing this?” I snap at the annoying scientist. He just shakes his head at me.

“Tsk tsk, what poor manners, you really are a wild animal.” He said, not that it bothered me. He started blabbering about his genius and how lucky I was, I just tuned him out.

The reason why I’m stuck as the weirdos lab rat, is because of Ichigo’s last visit. I’m not gonna lie I got excited, maybe a little to excited. To be fair he shouldn’t have run, I chased after him and smashed through a few of the buildings. So to pay back the damages, I had to be his test subject. From what he said, this collar when put on will amplify one’s instincts in battle, and increase their stamina and power. I guess that’s cool, might make my sparring sessions last longer. With a sigh, I place the collar around my neck and it tightens around my throat. I choke for only a second before it fits me to the point it doesn’t even feel like it’s there. Reach up I feel my neck and it was there, just clinging to me like a second skin.

“Well come on, how do you feel?” he asks, I glare at him and to his and my surprise I growled at him. Things got weird fast, as I felt a rush of power flood through me, it was hot and getting hotter.

My hair tore free and the bells clattered to the floor. Why was it so Damon hot! I tore at my clothes and began tearing them from my body.

I didn’t care that the weirdo was standing there, I ripped them off trying to give some relief to my body. Once the last stitch of clothing fell, I felt a spark race up my spine, it was like a rush, it hit my so hard I nearly collapsed. I held on and caught myself with my hands.

With my newest position I must have looked strange, on my hands and knees, buck naked, sweating and panting as the sensations wracked my body. The heat began pouring towards the base of my spine. I grit my teeth as sudden pain hit. “Interesting,” I heard the captain say. I looked back and I couldn’t believe my eyes, but I could feel it.

A tail!

A fucking dog tail!

Wagging there like it had been there forever. I didn’t have time to speak as my ears began to burn, it wasn’t long before they changed to. “Fascinating!”

“Fuck you…” I panted out, feeling warmth through my crotch I look, my manhood began to swell and become thicker. My pubes became a treasure path up to my navel. My muscles began to ache, and they felt a bit thicker. Even my teeth hurt as I grew sharp canines.

The last of these changes was the most embarrassing. My insides began to heat up, and my ass began to twitch. I couldn’t stop as I wiggled my hips from the sensation. Unlike the others this change had me getting turned on and my cock got hard as my channel tingled.

What was this feeling, this need! It had me so hard I was weeping all over the floor. My body lowered to the ground and I rubbed myself against the floor, my manhood and balls slid across, dishing out a friction that had me panting in pleasure.

The scientist watched me, only out of curiosity. Taking notes as I suffered, my body arching in unknown pleasure. I clawed at the ground, letting out a massive growl as my body fell over the edge. My seed erupted over the floor painting it a creamy white.

I was left panting as my body got used to the change. “What an odd reaction.” Twitching in anger I rose from the ground, glaring at the mad scientist.

“You tell anyone about this I will kill you.” He looked bored at the threat. My new dog features apparently were semi permanent. The stupid collar couldn’t come off for a month, and my best bet was to wait to take it off and hope my features were turned back to normal.

To me it didn’t really matter what I looked like, as long as I could fight who cares if I have a tail. Yachiru seemed to like my new appearance, and if someone did have a problem with it they didn’t say anything.

The physical changes didn’t really bother me. My senses were sharper, I could enjoy a fight more, that was fine and good, but at night…that’s when things got difficult.

For days I would turn in, and felt this strong urge. My manhood would throb painfully, I tossed and turned in my bed trying to just will it away but it persisted. I stared at it like it was mocking me, after a week of frustration, I broke down and began pumping my length.

I tried thinking of something to help me get off, but no one I thought of in soul society did it for me. Growling in frustration, I pumped myself hard and fast trying to find release, however even if I managed to cum I still wasn’t satisfied, it was as my as powerful or satisfying as back when I first transformed.

Into the second week of my new form, my body began acting strange, my hands seemed to wander on their own seeking out the pleasure. I had woken up one morning and I had been drooling in pleasure. It took me a moment to realize I was finger myself. I must have started doing it in my sleep, and it felt so good I didn’t stop doing it. Now when I played with my cock I also worked my ass, jabbing something inside that had me arching and howling with joy. I was having better releases now but something was still missing, there was an ache inside me and I didn’t know how to fill it.

By the end of the second week, I started having dreams. I was fighting some mysterious male. Man it was hot, our sword clashed with lightning speed. The joy of battled surged through me, it was oddly familiar.

I couldn’t see who they were, but I could make out they were a shinigami. We fought fiercely and my heart was racing with every strike and clash of our blades, our spirit energy whipping out and circling one another.

He was so strong, we raced towards each other to deliver our final strike. Our swords met and it was me who was sent flying back. I was dazed, but I could feel the mystery male climb on top of me, and he ripped off my clothes, my legs got spread and I felt something large press at my entrance.

Oddly enough I didn’t want him to stop, but just as he was about to enter me, I woke up. I growled in frustration and nearly tore my sleeping clothes to shreds, had to sleep naked for awhile.

I figured if I could recreate my dream I’d find release. So I spent the next 3 days challenging every soul reaper in soul society, not one of them measured up to the man in my dream. I wanted someone yes, and by now it was clearly a male, it was Komamura who explained what I was feeling. In his words I was a beta, and was seeking a strong alpha to dominate me, from my dreams I knew he was right. Komamura was close in terms of power, but he confessed he was a beta and liked being fucked to. Though he said if I found an alpha, he’d be happy to become our omega.

The rest of the third week went on with me facing opponents after opponent, none of them could stand against me at all. It wasn’t just that their power wasn’t enough to snuff. Their scent was wrong, in my head my mystery person had a specific scent, and no one I fought came close.

The nights passed with me in bed, naked and teasing my body trying to find release. However teasing my ass and pumping my cock wasn’t doing it anymore, the ache had grown to strong. I thrust my fingers deep into my hole, rubbing my sweet spot, while my other hand pumped my length, pre running down it. I growled in frustration as I eventually fell asleep, again my dreams brought me to my mysterious male, but every time he was about to claim me, I’d wake up.

Fuck!

I was going mad, I swear when this is all over I’m going to kill the freaking scientist!

It was the start of the fourth week, supposedly my last in this weird form. I thought maybe if I locked myself in my room until then, I could get this stupid collar off and go back to normal and forget this all happened.

Then I felt it, a strong spiritual pressure, one so strong and familiar it had my tail wagging. I sniffed the air and I caught it, the scent I had sought so hard for, even catching it from so far away it had my cock weeping. Sensing the mystery guy was alone, I couldn’t hold myself back. I tore my door down and ran down the barracks stark naked.

I didn’t care if someone saw me or not, I was so hard I needed it now! The wind whipped across my bare skin, and it thrilled me more.

With my enhanced senses I was able to follow his scent, the closer I got the more I began to drool.

The world around me faded away, finally I found the source of that delicious scent, and I could feel his power from where I stood. My mind snapped, and I pounced on the male.

“Kenpachi?” The male spoke, and I shuddered. His voice was so rich it was like music to my ears, my tail wagged fiercely in my excitement.

I nuzzled his neck, taking in a deep whiff of his scent, letting out pleased growls. My body moved on its own as I began humping the male beneath me, as I moved his body continued to release spiritual pressure, it licked across my body in waves, so strong!

With a howl I came, for the first time in days, and spilled my thick cum all over him. It would have been over except, I could smell the male’s arousal, and it caused the ache inside me to grow. So with a growl I tore off his cum splashed clothes, I faintly heard a protest but my body was far too gone. The last article of clothing that stood in my way was his fundoshi. It was tented by his arousal and his arousal continued to increase.

Using my teeth I ripped off his fundoshi, and his cock sprang up, striking my cheek. Hot damn he was huge, I took in his musk and licked my lips.

I wonder if he tasted as good as he looked. My tongue slipped out and ran along his length. “Kenpachi!” His tone was so lustful, and it sent shivers down my spine.

Working his cock was a fun affair, every lick earned a moan from him. As much as I wanted to suck on him and taste his essence but the ache inside was so strong and I wanted him inside me now. Once I got him wet enough I pushed him down and straddled his waist. Pressing his member to my needy hole, I sank down onto him.

We both cried out in pleasure as my insides were forced open. He was so big, and reached so deep. My inner muscles squeezed him as I took every inch he had to offer me. Yes that was it, so full!!!!

I waited once I was fully seated on him, just savoring the feeling of him inside. I started moving and the pleasure increased. I’ll never forget the feeling of him inside me. The friction had me drooling and my hands found my nipples, I teased them, moving faster and faster on top of his length. My own cock bobbed from the speed, slapping his abs with every ride down.

Barks, growls and moans erupted from my throat in no particular order. Each noise was one representing the pleasure my alpha was giving me. This was better than I could imagine! All my pent up desire erupted, and I came spilling my seed all over my abs and his abs and pecs. My insides clenched around him and he moaned my name as he came. Holy fuck it felt so good as thick spurts of cum filled me, so deep and filled my channel. I collapsed on top of him the last thing I could see before I passed out was orange hair.

End pov

Ichigo was certainly shocked when Kenpachi jumped him. The new features were a shock but definitely arousing. He had him pinned, but he was looking for some answers. After a couple hours of the large man cuddling against him, letting out soft growls of joy and contentment, he slowly began to stir.

When the large man finally awoke, he looked blessed out, happier than the orange haired kid had seen him. He blinked and stared at the substitute soul reaper. “Ichigo?” he spoke in surprise, the look of confusion turned into a smirk. “So you were my alpha! I should have guessed that you are the only soul reaper I know that’s ever beaten me and doesn’t live in soul society.”

Kenpachi pulled off his member. “Sorry about jumping ya, it’s been crazy here.”

“I can tell.” He tugged on one of Ken’s ears. “To be honest I sensed something strange a few weeks ago, but old man Yama wouldn’t give me a pass to come here.”

Kenpachi twitched in anger. ‘Damn that old man.’

“So wanna explain this?” he rubbed the dog ear and Kenpachi growled in pleasure.

“Long story…short answer Mayuri.”

“Yeah, I got ya.” He kept rubbing his dog ears earning more growls of pleasure. “So are you gonna stay like this?”

“Dunno, I’m supposed to be able to remove this collar and that should let me go back to normal.” A spark flashed in his eyes. “Why? Don’t you like me like this?” he said purposely rubbing his tail against Ichigo’s legs.

Ichigo matched him smirk for smirk. “You were always hot Kenpachi, anyone with eyes can see that, but the ears and tail add a special sexiness.” His hand moved down Kenpachi’s back reaching his tail and began stroking it. “You mentioned something about an alpha? Are you my beta Ken-Pa-Chi?” he purred his name.

“Yes!” he moaned grinding his cock against the boy.

“Show me.” He said, and Kenpachi quickly climbed off and got on his hands and knees and offered his cum filled hole to Ichigo. Yes he was addicted to Ichigo already, he had wanted the boy for so long without even realizing it but now that he had him he wanted more.

Ichigo grabbed his tail again and hiked his ass up more. He slid his length against the crack of his ass. “You really are hot Kenpachi, will you let me claim you, mark you as mine?”

“I’m already yours!” he moaned, and the younger reaper smirked. He pushed into his cum filled hole, the seed spilling out around his manhood. Kenpachi moaned at being filled again, it was even better than the first time.

Ichigo started moving, thrusting his cock balls deep into the man’s tight ass. A truly amazing ass, but it belonged to a truly amazing man. His insides seemed to fit his cock perfectly, taking him in each time then hugging him tight as if not wanting him to leave.

Kenpachi shuddered and moaned as this position, helped Ichigo’s cock brush something amazing inside him. Each hit to his sweet spot had him seeing stars. Ichigo released his tail and took hold of his muscled hips and began going wilder, thrusting in with wild abandon.

The dog eared male loved every thrust, his whole body shaking from the power. ‘yes this is what I wanted, fuck yes!’ he thought, clawing at the ground as his own manhood began to ooze pre.

Loud barks and moans of the two filled the area, their reiatsu leaking out and mixing together. No one dared go near the rutting pair.

The vizard boy fucked Kenpachi to another release, and his clenching heat pulled Ichigo over the edge. The two panted in pleasure, and Ichigo pulled him into a kiss.

Tongues met as heated pleasure drove them to deepen the kiss, it was a little sloppy yes but they’d get better. Finally the two broke apart for air and Kenpachi’s cock twitched wanting more. “Hope your not done Ichigo?”

“Just getting started!” to prove his point Ichigo started moving again and reduced Kenpachi to wild moaning mess, they continued fucking for hours, Ichigo even hollowfying to pound the muscled man into the ground.

-x-

The last few days passed in mindless bliss, Kenpachi finding the joys of a beta both arousing and fulfilling. When the day came to remove the collar he did and they waited for Kenpachi to change back.

Well…he didn’t…Mayuri had some science mumbo jumbo explaining what happened, but to sum it up using the collar even once will result in the permanent transformation of the person.

Kenpachi didn’t care, he could still fight and he had Ichigo who cares what he looked like. Ichigo certainly enjoyed teasing his ears and tail. One thing though the captain demanded Ichigo have a pass, or he swore he’d ditch soul society and help anyone who dared keep them apart.

Epilogue

Kenpachi did take Komamura up on his offer for an omega. Ichigo was ok with it finding Komamura very cute.

The two dog eared males kneeled before Ichigo, his huge cock between them. Kenpachi licked the left side, while Komamura licked the right. The boy’s hands were rubbing their sensitive ears as their combined licking brought him closer and closer to release.

“Ken! Koma!” he moaned as he began to thrust up feeling his essence coming. The two moved to the tip just in time as he came. Komamura opened his mouth wide as the cum fired, catching his share in his mouth, Kenpachi just let it rain all over his face, he swiped his tongue collecting his share of the seed.

Komamura happily licked the rest of the cum off the other’s face, the two pumped their cocks to completion spraying their seed all over Ichigo’s feet. “Naughty puppies, clean your alpha’s feet!”

“Yes alpha!” they chorused, and dropped and started licking his feet loving the scent and taste fully.

If you were curious, Ichigo claimed Komamura’s virginity, then Kenpachi fucked him, while Ichigo fucked Kenpachi! The wolf like male loved the dominance and control Ichigo had, and there was no denying his desire for both males. He was a welcomed member to their little family.

And needless to say, when Mayuri had something to test both males were taking an early vacation and staying at Ichigo’s house!

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
